Etc
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Hearts in Love Yet Apart and Blind. Drabble... Chapter 6: Minto's Wedding! IxR MxK LxP PxT ZxK Rated T for safety. Enjoy and leave a review on your way out.The button likes to be pushed
1. Thanksgiving Day

It was early in the morning when Lettuce and Ichigo got up and met at the cafe with Pudding and Minto. "Happy Thanksgiving, now let's get cooking!" Ichigo said. "Are you sure we can do this on our own?" Retasu asked. "Yes! Now, Pudding you make the mashed potatoes, Retasu you work on the turkey with Minto, and I'll do the salad and rolls. Luckily Ryou's learned to cook so he made the pies and Cranberry sauce yesterday," Ichigo said and they got started.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Airport...

"They sure will be surprised," Keiichiro said. Zakuro smiled and put her head on his shoulder, "They sure will."

Back at the Cafe...

Ryou was waking up it was 7:30 A.M. and he smelled food cooking in the kitchen. "What could be going on?" He asked himself and ran down into the kitchen with only his boxers on. "RYOU! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ichigo yelled at him when he entered the kitchen. His eyes grew and he blushed running back upstairs to put on some pants. They all laughed, "To curious for his own good!" Ichigo said and they all laughed again. He came back down in his usual attire and asked, "What's going on?" "We're cooking Thanksgiving Dinner," Pudding said as she whipped the mashed potatoes with butter and pepper. "Oh great, now Ichigo make sure you don't kill anyone," Ryou said and Ichigo gave chase playfully hitting him with the dishrag. "Oh Ryou you silly man!" And she swatted him once more before going back to the rolls.

12:00 P.M.

The girls had finished dinner and had set up the cafe area with one big table where everyone could sit. They set two extra places, for Zakuro and Keiichiro should they happen to show up. The aliens appeared and sat next to their fiancées or girlfriend in Tart's case. Ichigo and the girls had set up, cooked, cleaned, and prepared for a week! And now to have all but two of their friends and lovers together was such a thrill and made them feel so good. They felt ever better when they saw the door handle turn and open to reveal a very happy Zakuro and Keiichiro. "KEIICHIRO!!!ZAKURO!!!!!!!!" The girls all screamed and ran right into them hugging them to death then seating them. This was the real meaning of Thanksgiving, friends, love, and food. Oh yeah, and football.

"COME ON! There was holding! COME ON!" Ryou shouted. "Oh Ryou don't be a sore loser," Pai said. "Shut up Pai!" Kishu said. "Guys stop it it's just a game," Keiichiro said. "JUST A GAME?" Pai, Kishu, Tart, and Ryou said in his face. "Okay so it's not just a game but don't yell at each other," Keiichiro said a sweat drop forming on his head. "Are any of you going to help us clean?" Ichigo asked hands on her hips. "Sorry we're busy," Kishu answered. "KISHU YOU GET IN HERE AND HELP US WASH YOUR DISHES!" Minto screamed. Kishu went into the kitchen and grumbled. "YES! I'm free! Now to watch football," Ichigo said and ran out and sat on Ryou's lap. "Man.. you're lucky Ryou, Pudding's not like that..." Tart said. "Yup! I sure am!" Ryou said with a large smile on his face as Ichigo pulled on her OSU jersey #28. "GO GO GO!!! COME ON RUN!!!!!!" She yelled. All the guys sweat dropped, "Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked trying to find the ditzy teenager he met 3 years ago. "What?! I'm watching the game!" She said and ignored everyone after that.

Later that day...

"Zakuro and Keiichiro are back which means we need to start figuring out how we're going to decorate the rooms in that house," Minto said. "Yeah she's right," Retasu, said, "That also means Pai and I can start planning things for the school we're going to start in here! The bookshop has been a big success so we're ready to start the school," She finished and smiled at Pai who was holding her hand and smiling down at her. "Let's see, you need to choose paint colors and either wood or carpet and then what color or shade of wood or carpet," Minto said. The whole group nodded and split up for the night. Lettuce and Pai were living in the second floor of their bookshop, Ryou and Ichigo were living in the cafe with Zakuro and Keiichiro and Tart and Pudding, Minto and Kishu were living in the new house in their bedroom which was finished already. The couples talked late into the night about things to come and things past and finally went to sleep knowing that their loved one was near.

123456789101112

Okay there you go I started it... may not have been the best beginning but OHIO STATE BEAT MICHIGAN!!!!!!!!! WH00T!!!!!!!


	2. Next Day

Minto got up and stretched she looked at the man sleeping next to her. 'He's so peaceful when he's asleep,' She thought looking down on the sleeping Kishu. His hair was out of their wraps and so it flew free around his face and pillow, his face a serine and calm, and a small smile was on his lips. 'That's why I love you so much, you're sweet, kind, and caring,' She smiled and then remembered her mission of why she was up so early. She got up took a shower and got dressed in a knee length navy skirt, a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with a medium turquoise bird on it, knee-high white socks, and black mary-janes. 'Okay, I need to make signs for the rooms and then I need to make lunch because there are a lot of rooms in this place,' She thought and went down into the dinning room where the night before she had put a large stack of papers and a handful of markers and a lot of tape so she could at least start figuring out which room was which.

Meanwhile

Ichigo got up and put on a light colored jean skirt that went an inch above her knee, the area her legs were under the skirt was bleached even lighter, and the edge looked raggedy and worn. Her shirt was a deep red shirt that said, "You can't touch this. 'Cause it's already been claimed," and she also put on a pair of pink kitty slippers. She went downstairs to start making breakfast and found Keiichiro already there making pancakes and sausage. "Morning, Keiichiro-chan!" Ichigo said perkily. "Oh, good morning, Ichigo-chan," Keiichiro said looking up from his pancakes. "So, what did you and Zakuro decide on for your room decoration?" Ichigo asked as she nibbled on an apple. "Well we like cherry wood floors, very nice, and well color wise for the walls we're in a dead lock, I want a natural color, but she wants something dark and gloomy," Keiichiro answered. "What about a nice medium brown? It's a natural color and it's kinda dark, but not, like, gothic dark," Ichigo said. "Hm... That sounds nice, and with the cherry wood floors that would look nice," Keiichiro said. "Actually, the shade I'm thinking about looks better with an even darker colored wood. Also with brown you can use blues, and greens, and such, oh and leather, for some of your furniture," Ichigo said.

"Sounds nice," Zakuro said walking in, in her purple rose bathrobe, "I like it. Thanks, Ichigo. So what did you and Ryou agree on?" "Well, we agreed on a light wood floor, a pastel orange, and a blue sky painted on the ceiling," Ichigo answered. "Sounds lovely," Zakuro answered. "Luckily Pudding and Tart don't have to agree, they decorate their rooms anyway they want," Ichigo said, "It took us three hours to come up with what we did!" "Hey, that's okay, we didn't agree till this morning!" Keiichiro said with a large smile. "What's for breakfast?" Asked a groggy Ryou. They all laughed and sat down to breakfast.

With Lettuce and Pai...

Lettuce rose and reached for her beside table with her glasses on them. She picked them up and put them on while fumbling around with her feet trying to find her lime green slippers. "Pai, get up, it's 8:30, we need to go to the cafe and tell everyone what we're doing for our room at the new house," Lettuce whispered in Pai's ear while shaking his shoulder lightly. "Mmm..." Was all she got out of him. She kissed his cheek and he shout up, "I knew that would work like it does every morning," She laughed and shuffled out of bed to the bathroom to wash her face and hands so she could make some breakfast in their tiny kitchen. Pai sat up propped up against his pillow and smiled, "Lettuce, you should break down and get an alarm clock, this isn't working, we always get up later than we're supposed to," Lettuce frowned. "But they're so loud and hard to shut off when I can't find my glasses," She said turning on a burner and putting a kettle of water on top while sticking two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"If you put it on my side I can turn it off," He said standing up and walking over to the fridge and pulling out the OJ. Lettuce couldn't help put laugh, "Pai you need to start wearing more than your boxers to bed! You're standing in front of the window and women are fainting!" Pai's eyes grew as he ran to the bathroom to get his robe, "Sorry Lettuce," He said while tying the cord on his slate colored robe. "Oh I don't mind how you look, I think you look hot that way, it's all the ladies fainting on the street I'm worried about," She said and they both laughed.

Back at the Cafe...

Pudding had gotten up and was in her usual performing uniform and had come downstairs. "So Pudding, what are you going to make your room look like?" Ichigo asked. "A jungle!" She shouted as Tart came down the stairs. "How about you Tart?" Zakuro asked. "Brown walls, green carpet, reddish-brown furniture," He answered while stealing a piece of sausage off of Ryou's plate almost losing a finger in the process. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Ryou shouted. Ichigo clamped her hand over his mouth, "You've had enough go take a shower, we've got to get to the house by 10, it's a quarter till nine, and it takes half an hour to get there," Ichigo said and pushed him out of the kitchen. By this time Zakuro had gotten dressed in a black jean skirt like Ichigo's and a purple version of her shirt, Tart was in his usual attire and Keiichiro was wearing a simple pair of tan slacks and a t-shirt that was light blue. "As soon as Ryou pulls himself out of the shower we'll hop a train to the house," Zakuro said and reclined in a chair next to Ichigo who was sitting on a couch drinking a cup of tea. "Can you believe it's been five months since we all got engaged, 'cept Pudding and Tart?" Asked Ichigo staring at her swelling belly. "No I can't, I can't believe that, the ditzy Ichigo, I injected is now my fiancée and is going to have my child in March," Ryou said sneaking up on her and kissing her forehead.

"It is your fault you know!" She said in between giggles. "How is it my fault?" He asked looking innocent. "You made me fall in love with you!" She said and threw her arms around his neck. "No I believe you made me fall in love with you!" He said smiling. "Can you two drop it? We're going to be late," Tart, said. "Yeah, nice job, Tart! You interrupted a very nice moment! MIDGET!" Ichigo shouted.

"HAG!"

"MIDGET!"

"HAG!"

"BRAT!"

"SLUT!"

"BABY!"

"Humph..." Tart said. Ichigo smiled and they all walked to the train station.

With Lettuce...

"I'm glad we live a few minutes walk from the house," Lettuce said twirling around in a circle making her forest green scarf, tan peasant skirt, and green jacket along with her braid go flying about her. "Yeah me too since I burnt the bacon..." Pai said with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Pai it's not a big deal," Lettuce said clamping herself to his arm as they walked down the road. "Look we're here already," She said and pointed to a large white mansion with 20 windows, and six columns on the front porch that shielded a large oak door from the elements. "Wow, we're going to live, in there?" Pai asked with large eyes and cocked eyebrows. "To put it simply, yes," Lettuce said as she pulled him towards the path up to the door. She pushed the doorbell and soon they both saw movement coming from the kitchen. "Huh? Oh Lettuce, Pai, you're early," Kishu said letting them into the large entryway. "Where's Minto?" Lettuce asked. "She's taping room names to their doors," Kishu said as he walked back into the kitchen and they followed, "So you know which ones you're going to decorate. And you should start thinking about tile colors each bedroom has a bathroom," He finished and put a dish into the dishwasher.

"We decided on a nice blue-gray colored carpet and aqua walls, I suppose we can just change the carpet color to tile color for the floor of the bathroom," Lettuce said and leaned up against the wall. "Sounds nice, we've got blue carpet and forest green walls, then we switched it around for the bathroom," Minto said coming in and embracing Lettuce. "So which one's our room?" Lettuce asked. "Let's see well all the bedrooms are on the third floor and yours is the one on the left side diagonal from ours," Minto said. "Thanks," Lettuce said and she and Pai went to go find their room.

Soon the whole group had arrived seen the entire house and were making plans over turkey sandwiches.

"Soo, Ichigo, what's the baby? Boy? Girl?" Minto asked casually. "Girl," Ichigo said placing her cup back on the counter top. "Name?" Minto asked again. "Momo," Ichigo answered. "Peach?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo nodded, "But it wasn't my idea, I liked Natsu," Ryou sweat dropped. "I promise that can be her middle name, I made a promise to my mother, she always liked that name," Lettuce sighed, "After all these years you're keeping a promise to your mother? How sweet, good for you Ryou," Pudding nodded.

"Zakuro I know for a fact you and Keiichiro are planning to start a family soon so you got girls names?" Ichigo said and Keiichiro and Zakuro turned bright red but Zakuro answered. "Yes, I like Kaki, and Keiichiro likes Ichijiku," Zakuro said. "Permission and Fig, nice," Kish said. "Mint what about you and Kishu?" Kish's eyes grew and he looked away. "Actually we are trying... and I'm kinda waiting for results," Minto said. Lettuce and Ichigo squeeled, "YAY!!! GO MINTO!" Ryou and Pai patted Kishu on the back and smirked. "Sooo names!!!" Pudding shouted suddenly. "Suika," Minto said simply. "You want to name our baby Suika?" Kishu asked. "Yes why?" Asked Minto, "And furthermore we don't know if I'm pregnant yet!" "I love that name! I was going to suggest it," Kishu said, and took a deep breath, "And I was in our bathroom about ten minutes ago and it's blue," Minto fainted. "What's blue?" Asked Pudding. "She's pregnant," Kishu stated.

"Good for you," Ichigo said and smiled. "I know you all aren't going to ask me but I like the name Anzu," Pudding said. "That's a nice name Pudding," Lettuce said while trying to revive Minto. "Okay now that Minto's awake anyone else want to say anything?" Lettuce and Zakuro coughed. "Um, Zakuro is pregnant with twins, and I'm pregnant," Lettuce said. "WHAT!" Pai and Keiichiro shouted. "Happy Birthday Pai," Lettuce said with a small smile. "Oh boy," Pai said and sat down. "It's a good thing that Pudding isn't pregnant," Ichigo said.

"Yup!" Pudding shouted.

123456789101112

I just received a message from my friend Seto (not real name) over trillian that he's not talking to anyone who curses and since he knows I've cursed by accident a few times he's not talking to me so now I'm depressed and I may start putting out sad stories and not happy ones. Bye...


	3. Christmas Week

It had been almost three weeks since they had all looked at the house together and now it was painted and everyone was moving their furniture in. Well, Ichigo wasn't, her belly was too big and she was supposed to go on bed rest after Christmas. "Oh doesn't the house look beautiful?" Ichigo asked Lettuce as the two walked up the path that was now lined with rose bushes that would be all sorts of colors when they bloomed. "Yes and just you wait, Pai, Kishu, Tart, Ryou, and Keiichiro were busy the other day putting lights up," Lettuce said with a big smile. "Hey Lettuce you never told us what you wanted to name your baby," Ichigo said. "Nashi, if it's a girl, Pai wants to name it if it's a boy," Lettuce said. "I like that name, but we've all picked fruit names!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Let's hope that our mew genes don't pass on," Lettuce said as they linked arms and went inside for a cup of hot cocoa.

Later that evening they all walked out to the front of the house and stood outside the gate and Ryou turned on the lights. The stone walls had icicle lights hanging down from them as well as the porch, the gate had colored lights wrapped around the bars, a light up wreath was on every window, and the columns all had colored lights wrapped around them and the bushes were alternated between colored lights and white. There were even lights lining the path and the top of the roof. "It looks wonderful!" Ichigo said squeezing each man in turn. "Yeah, Pai, Tart, and Kishu did the stuff that went up too high and Keiichiro and I did the safe stuff," Ryou said. All the mews hugged their men and then they went inside and listened to the Christmas carols on the radio while they snuggled with their loved one and drank hot cocoa. "Tomorrow we must put up the tree," Mint said. "Yes, and we have to start shopping and wrapping, boys you are going shopping for girls tomorrow while we decorate the tree, and while you pick out the tree we will buy your presents. Girls if you want to get presents for each other, this goes for boys too, switch lists for your other friends so none of the people receiving the gifts you buy are there," Zakuro said. Everyone nodded and went to bed.

The next morning it was Lettuce's turn to make breakfast so she got up and looked around her room. She stretched and walked into her bathroom, with blue-gray tile and aqua walls, she walked up to the white marble sink with silver fittings and washed her face, hands, and then pulled her hair back into a ponytail so she could see what she was doing with out her now long hair falling in front of her eyes. She put a lime green silk robe over her white nightgown and walked down the flights of stairs to the kitchen. She pulled out eggs, milk, and blueberries. "Let's see what did Minto do with that cook book?" she said and rummaged through the cupboard till she found the large red book. She pulled it out and opened it to muffins. "Okay so I need cake flour, hm," Lettuce said and went over to the series of pink ceramic containers and picked up the one-labeled C. Flour. She made the muffins and they were in the oven when Ichigo appeared in the kitchen. "How'd you sleep tonight Ichigo?" Lettuce asked. "Awful, I had heart burn all night, the when I was ready to fall asleep the baby kicked and woke me up again! I don't think I fell asleep till 2," She answered and pulled out the OJ placing it and a glass on the counter top.

"I'm sorry, you know when you get heartburn you should ask Ryou to rub your back, that might help," Zakuro said entering the kitchen, "And maybe you should drink Apple juice, or something less acidic," Ichigo nodded and handed Lettuce the glass in her hand. She got out another 9 glasses and poured 3 of them full of apple juice and filled the rest with OJ. "I'm so glad I don't have many side affects of being pregnant yet," Lettuce said. "Yeah you're lucky," said a very tired Minto. "Well I made blueberry muffins so that should be okay," Lettuce said and hugged her friends. "Morning!" Pudding said perkily. "Morning," Zakuro, Minto, and Ichigo said in a halfhearted greeting. "What's wrong with them?" Pudding asked Lettuce. "They're having problems sleeping," Lettuce said. "Oh, poor, onee-chans," Pudding said and sighed.

"Good morning!" Ryou, Keiichiro, and Kishu said and walked in fresh and revived from a good night's sleep. A few seconds later they were on the floor with red marks on their faces. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ryou shouted. "For getting me pregnant," Ichigo said and sat down on one of the bar tables. "I thought you were happy about that!" Ryou said. "Well I'm not because I was sick all night while you slept!" Ichigo said. "I'm sorry I didn't know," Ryou said and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

DING DONG 

"I'll get it," Lettuce said. A few minutes later, "Thank you! Pai come here and pick up this large package and put it in the dinning room," Lettuce called from the door. "I wonder what it is?" Minto said and walked into the front hallway Pai trailing behind. "It's rather large isn't it?" Zakuro said following. "Yeah what could it be?" Asked Lettuce. Ichigo opened it. "It's a crib with some assembly required." Ichigo answered. "There you go boys one more job to do while we go shopping!" Minto exclaimed as the girls all sat back down. The boys groaned. "Well its time for my shower, I'll meet up with you girls later," Ichigo said and stood and walked up the two flights of stairs and took a shower.

When she came down again all the girls were ready to go on their shopping trip. Ryou had slipped a list in her coat pocket.

Christmas Gifts:

Me: New Lazy boy

Kishu: Gym Membership worth one year

Pai: New Laptop

Tart: Sweetshop gift card

Keiichiro: New iron pan

Ichigo shook her head, 'At least now that he's my fiancé I have right to some of that money of his,' She smiled at the other girls and they were off.

Ichigo's list was already on a different piece of paper in her other pocket.

Christmas List:

Me: Gift card to Baby's Unlimited

Minto: New Mirror

Lettuce: Collectors edition of the complete collection of "Inu Yasha" Manga

Pudding: Cuddle Chimp from Furreal Friends

Zakuro: Husky Pup

She had to slip that into Ryou's hand before he ran out the door.

Minto checked her list again and thought, 'Man I'm going to be running around for a looong time,'

Christmas List:

Ryou: Office chair

Me: Cute boxers 'KISHU!!!!!'

Pai: Supercomputer programming software

Tart: Um... give him a teddy bear I wanna see what he would do 'you idiot he'll destroy it I'll just get him chocolate'

Keiichiro: Cappuccino Maker

Minto fingered her other list and smiled.

Christmas List:

Ichigo: Strawberry Slippers

Me: Parakeet

Lettuce: hm... how about a new pair of slippers

Pudding: Yellow monkey pillow

Zakuro: Purple Rose pillow (velvet) Pre-ordered

Minto smiled and watched the trees go by as Zakuro drove to the mall.

Lettuce was also thinking about what was on the list Pai had handed her before she picked out what she was going to wear.

Christmas List:

Ryou: Laptop

Kishu: food

Me: hugs

Tart: Candy

Keiichiro: mixer

Lettuce thought about the Christmas list she had put in Pai's hand before he went downstairs to help assemble the crib Zakuro's mother had sent them. Of course Zakuro wanted to throw it out but Ichigo said it was a light colored wood and she and Ryou would need it soon.

Christmas List:

Ichigo: Red rose Robe

Minto: Light blue Cloud robe

Me: pillows

Pudding: Monkey slippers

Zakuro: purple leash and purple collar (Ichigo is getting her a puppy)

Lettuce smiled she and Ichigo had been planning on getting Zakuro a puppy for months and finally it was going to happen.

Pudding was jumping up and down in her seat. She couldn't wait to go shopping. Tart was brief in his list but that was all she needed.

Christmas List:

Ryou: Cat

Kishu: cologne

Pai: Cooking lessons

Me: respect

Keiichiro: Cookbooks

Pudding had already asked Lettuce for cookbooks and had asked Keiichiro to give Pai cooking lessons so all he had to do was to shop for the other three. She was worried that Tart would throw away the list she had left in his pocket but she still figured she could go out later with one of the other boys.

Christmas List:

Ichigo: Black cat with green eyes

Mint: Ivory Hair brush

Lettuce: Subscription to Ecology's Future

Me: banana comforter

Zakuro: stainless steel doggie bowl set with Kuroi engraved in it

Pudding was excited to help her Onee-sans with getting Zakuro's present. She couldn't wait for Zakuro-onee-chan to see her female husky pup, Kuroi.

Zakuro was busy driving but she was trying to remember what was on the Christmas list Keiichiro had given her.

Christmas List:

Ryou: Well he's been complaining about his feet being cold, slippers

Kishu: He's been complaining about being bored because he's not fighting anyone... Gild Wars

Pai: Hm... he likes books... and he could always use more bookshelves, so bookshelves

Tart: he needs a really good friend; let's get him a little puppy, how about a beagle

Me: Your love

Zakuro smiled at the thought of what Keiichiro wanted. She also smiled at what she had decided on for her friends.

Christmas List:

Ichigo: She wants things for her baby; let's give her a baby's first Christmas ornament

Minto: She loves birds to death let's give her a dove ornament

Lettuce: She's a fish in the sea let's get her a fish

Pudding: She wants to be young again let's get her an Adventure Barbie

Me: I want to know what I'm going to get!

She smiled and then started concentrating more on what she was doing because she had just turned into the parking lot.

Zakuro parked and they all jumped out of the car. "Okay let's see well who else needs to go to the Circuit City store?" Asked Ichigo. "I do," said everyone except Pudding. "Okay how about we all go to Circuit City first, I'm sure Pudding could walk around with me and help me look for what's on my list," Ichigo said and they all headed towards Circuit City. When the girls finished buying things at Circuit City, Ichigo headed off to get Ryou's present at Lazy Boy. Minto headed off to get Ryou's present at Office Depot. Lettuce headed off to get Kishu's present, she was going to get him a gift card to his favorite restaurant. Pudding headed to the pet store to get Ryou's pet cat, and Zakuro headed to Bed, Bath & Beyond to get Ryou a nice pair of slippers.

They met up for lunch and went off to finish their shopping. When they finished up they loaded everything into the back of the car and drove home. Luckily the boys were off picking out two large trees, one for the foyer and the other for the living room. The girls hid the presents were the boys would never go, the tanning room closet. The last time they went in there they were killed because Ichigo, Lettuce, Minto and Zakuro had been tanning and they weren't supposed to be in there. (The boys that is)

The boys got back just as the girls were pulling the decorations out of the basement. "Wow, we thought we could catch you sneaking things in, darn!" Ryou said. Ichigo hit his arm playfully, but she had no idea how she was supposed to help Pudding keep that cat hidden in the tanning room. "Ha, got you," Minto said and poked Kishu in the stomach. Kishu frowned. "Boys you better hope you've got your lists! Bye!" Zakuro said and pushed them all out of the door. "Time to decorate!" Ichigo said excitedly. "How are we going to put on all the lights and things up high?" Asked Lettuce. "Hey Minto? Still got your pendant?" Asked Ichigo. "Yup!" Minto replied and pulled it out of her pant's pocket. Minto transformed and they all started to put things up. Soon it was 6:30 and the boys weren't home so the girls went into the kitchen and made dinner. While they were cooking the boys snuck in through the back door and put the things they bought in the workout room.

After dinner they all sat around the Christmas tree with the fire roaring and crackling. They drank hot cocoa and watched A Charlie Brown Christmas. When it was over they all left couple by couple till only Lettuce and Pai were left in front of the tree. "Lettuce," Pai said, she looked at him, "How are we supposed to keep a cat and a dog together hidden in the same room? Or is it multiple animals?" Lettuce's eyes grew. "OH NO! Tart was getting a Beagle, Zakuro is getting a husky pup, and Ichigo and Ryou are both getting cats! Well at least OH NO! In each room we've got a cat and a dog pair!!!!!" Lettuce and Pai's eyes bugged out of their heads and they ran towards their rooms to grab the puppies. "Here we'll hide them in the pool house," Pai said and they put the puppies in the pool house.

The rest of the week went by quickly. On Christmas Eve the boys had all gathered in the foyer and they were waiting for the girls. First Pudding came down in her red and green plaid jumper with white turtleneck, white stocking, black Mary Janes, and a plaid headband to hold her hair back. "Pudding you look cute," Tart said and blushed when she took his hand. Minto came down next. She was in a cream turtleneck and long royal blue velvet skirt with a blue rose embellishment in the corner. She wore a blue plaid headband and a pair of black high heels. Kishu wolf whistled and said, "Hi, Sexy Momma, what you doing tonight?" Minto gasped and slapped a hand over Kishu's mouth. "Not in front of Tart and Pudding!" Kishu smiled and just held Minto around her waist. (All of them have their hair down)

Next came Lettuce she was wearing a forest green, knee length, long sleeved, velvet dress that had small blue roses and green vines that were around the collar, the ends of the sleeves, and as trim for the bottom. She was also wearing white stockings and some comfortable clogs. Zakuro came down next, she was wearing a simple purple dress, made of satin, it was long and had transparent sleeves.

Ichigo came down in a nice rose-hued velvet dress. It was strapless and went to her ankles, she also had a rose-hued shrug on with it along with rose-hued satin slippers. They turned on the Christmas lights and piled presents under the tree then left for Mass. When they came home they ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning Pudding and Tart woke up jumped out of bed and knocked on every door waking everyone up. They got up and ate breakfast then walked into the living room. "Okay boys pick up your gift to your fiance or girlfriend in your case Tart and give it to her, girls do the same," Zakuro said. "Ryou if you want your Christmas gift from me you need to wait till this afternoon when it's delivered, I bought you that Lazy Boy you wanted," Ichigo said and kissed Ryou on the lips. "Thank you, and I know you wanted a gift card to Baby Unlimited but I got you that and this," Ryou said and handed her a small box it contained a girl as a pendant with March's birth stone as the dress. "Oh Ryou it's beautiful!" Ichigo said and Ryou helped her put it on.

Minto picked up a box and gave it to Kishu, "You asked for them," She reminded him when he opened the box to find a pair of boxers with hearts all over them. Everyone laughed and Kishu turned pink. "Well I got you what you wanted too," He said and picked up a silver cage that had been hiding behind the tree. Inside was a very small blue parakeet. "Kishu!" Minto exclaimed and hugged him, "I'm going to call her Buru-Berri!" Minto said. "Blueberry fits her," Kishu said and they kissed.

Lettuce picked up a box and said, "Here you go Pai," He looked confused. "But I asked for hugs," She smiled and said, "Just open it," He did. Inside was a card that said, "I love you and forever is my love, inside my heart is your coupon for unlimited hugs till death do we part," He smiled and they kissed and hugged (of course). "Well I got you what you wanted too," He said and picked up another box. She opened it to find a red heart pillow, "Oh Pai you had Lettuce and Pai embroidered on it!" She kissed him so passionately he looked like he was in a daze after that for about three minutes.

"Uh, here, Monkey," Tart said and thrust a large box at Pudding. "It's the comforter I wanted!" She shouted happily and glomped him. "Oh yes, here," Pudding said and handed him a card. It read, "You are Respected for being you, and I love you too, NA NO DA!" He smiled and hugged her.

Keiichiro smiled at Zakuro and handed her a box, "It's not what you asked for but I'm sure you'll like it," Zakuro smiled and opened the box. Inside was a book on how to train your pet dog. "What?" She asked with her eyebrows raised and Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding brought in Kuroi with her leash and collar on and bowl set in Pudding's hands. "A puppy!" Zakuro said excitedly, "I had one just like her when I was a girl!" She was all over the puppy in seconds. "Oh yes for your present," Zakuro said and dragged him under the mistletoe and kissed him.

Minto picked up the last present for Zakuro and coughed, "Hey Zakuro you want your last present?" Zakuro nodded after breaking away from Keiichiro. She opened it and found the pillow that Minto had ordered. "Minto it's beautiful, and soft, thank you," Zakuro hugged her friend and went to fuss over her little puppy.

"Now for Ichigo's presents!" Minto said and handed her a box in which Ichigo found the slippers Kishu had bought. She put them on and said, "Oooh they're soo soft, thank you Minto!" Ichigo hugged Minto and Lettuce came over with her present. "Mine goes very well with Minto's I hope you like it!" Lettuce said and handed Ichigo a package wrapped in tissue paper. Ichigo opened it and put on the robe, "Thank you Lettuce, I needed that, my old robe is kinda falling apart!" Ichigo hugged Lettuce as well. "Here Ichigo-onee-chan!" Pudding said and handed Ichigo another box. Ichigo was about to open it when the box started to move. "What is it?" She asked. "It's a kitty," Pudding said and as if on cue a cat fought its way out of the box. "I'll call it Shokora," Ichigo said and cuddled her cat when Zakuro came over with the last box that was for Ichigo. "It probably won't have any meaning till next year but I think you like it," Zakuro said and smiled. Ichigo saw the small ornament and put it on the tree, "Zakuro, thank you, that was very thoughtful of you," She hugged Zakuro and Pudding and said, "Okay time to spoil Ryou!"

Kishu walked up and thrust a card into Ryou's face and he opened it. "Thanks, my old one was making noises," Ichigo peered at the card. "Oh you're getting a new office chair, goodie," And she started playing with her kitten again. Pai came forward and handed Ryou a small thin box. Ryou opened it, "Nice it's the newest computer on the shelves, I can use it in my new office chair," Ryou smiled and (you know that way that boys hug) hugged Pai. Tart came forward next. His box was also moving. Ryou opened it and a gray cat with blue eyes jumped out. "Nice, I'll call you Vanilla," He said. "It's a boy," Tart said. "So? I'm called Vanilla too," Ryou said and stroked the cat. Keiichiro stepped forward and gave Ryou a box. He pulled out a pair of slippers, "Nice Keiichiro, my feet have been cold," Ryou put on the slippers and said, "We did Zakuro so why don't we do Keiichiro next?" The girls nodded and stayed seated as the boys handed Keiichiro boxes.

Keiichiro opened Ryou's gift. "Thanks Ryou, that old iron pan of my mother's wasn't holding up anymore," Keiichiro smiled and moved on to the next box. "Boy this one's huge," He said and opened it to find the large Cappichino maker Kishu had gotten him, "Thanks Kish." Keiichiro opened the next one. It contained an electric mixer, the next box contained cookbooks. "Thanks everyone, I love them!" He said and smiled pointing to Minto. "It's your turn Minto," Minto's eyes grew and she smiled.

Everyone piled Minto's presents in front of her. She started with Ichigo's. It was a hand held mirror that was blue around the edges and at the top a bird was carved into it and the handle was covered in jasmine blossoms. "Ichigo! It's beautiful!" Minto exclaimed and hugged her. She opened Lettuce's present next. "It's so soft," She said and hugged Lettuce whispering a 'thank you' into her ear. She opened Pudding's present. "How did you get your hands on this?" Minto asked her eyes wide and her jaw on the ground. "Your dad is very nice," Pudding said and hugged Minto. Minto moved onto Zakuro's present and she put the ornament on the tree as soon as she took it out of the box. "Thank you, now Kishu it's your turn," Minto said.

Kishu's presents were stacked in front of him. He opened Ryou's present, "Why do I need this?" He asked. "Because that gym has more equipment than we do, and a karate class," Ryou said. Kishu smiled and opened Pai's gift. "I love STRATON'S!!! Thanks Pai!!" Kishu exclaimed. He opened Tart's gift. "What do I do with this? Make Minto swoon?" Tart nodded and Kishu smiled again. And finally he opened Keiichiro's gift. "A battle game, awesome! Thanks," And Kishu pointed to Lettuce, "You're next."

Lettuce's presents were stacked in front of her and she opened Ichigo's first. "OMG MY FAVORITE MANGA!!" She shouted and smiled, "Thank you!!!" She hugged, I mean, squeezed Ichigo. She opened Minto's gift next. "They're so pretty, look, Pai, they have roses embroidered on them, Thank you," She hugged Minto. She opened Pudding's gift next, it was the first edition of "Ecology's Future" of the next year. "Thank you Pudding!" She hugged Pudding and looked at the side table next to the couch like Zakuro's card instructed. She found a whole group of tropical fish swimming in a tank, "Thank you, they're so calming," Lettuce said and said, "Pai, it's time for your presents."

Everyone's presents were now stacked in front of them and Pai was going to start opening them. "Let's see Ryou gave me a laptop, thanks, Kishu gave me software, thanks, Tart gave me... COOKING LESSONS???!!!!!!!!" Pai glared at Tart who just smirked. "And finally Keiichiro gave me bookshelves that need to be put together, thanks, now Pudding you can dig into your presents," He finished.

Pudding ripped into Ichigo's present and found a monkey. "Oh! Oh! Thank you!!" She said and ripped into Minto's present. "Oh it's soo kawaii thank you!!!" She ripped into Lettuce's present. "Thanks!" She put on the slippers. She ripped into Zakuro's present, "Can I give this one to one of my little sisters?" She asked when she saw the Barbie. Zakuro nodded and Pudding put her head on the pillow and smiled saying, "Go on Tar-tar! It's your turn!"

By now Tart was impatient because he had to go last. He dug into all his presents and said, "Thanks."

"Time for lunch," Minto called 2 hours later. Zakuro, Ichigo, Ryou, Lettuce, Tart, and Minto fed their new pets and then went into the dining room for Christmas Dinner. When they were done they all split up and went to their rooms to take naps. They all slept till the 26th. But that's another story.

123456789101112

You'll notice things have kinda been oozing out slowly... XD So be patient. Since break is coming up soon I might be posting more stuff. Now I know not all of you celebrate the holiday's I just put in my story but... um... I hope you liked it! BYE!!!!!


	4. New Year's Eve and a Bit of Excitement

It was New Year's Eve and Ichigo was feeding the animals when she felt a pang of pain coming from her stomach. 'What did the birth class say, watch the time in between each one? But it's too early! I sure hope they aren't contractions!' Her eyes widened she was only 7 months pregnant. She had been on bed rest but she still insisted on coming downstairs to watch the ball drop in Tokyo Square. 10 minutes later she had another one and soon they were only 5 minutes apart. "RYOU!" Ichigo yelled and Ryou ran into the living room where Ichigo had moved. "What?" He asked. Her eyes were wide when she said, "Momo is coming," Ryou's eyes also grew and he shouted to Lettuce. "Lettuce can you grab Ichigo's over night bag?" "Why?" She asked standing in the middle of the staircase. "She's having contractions," Lettuce almost fainted but ran as quickly as she could up the stairs and grabbed Ichigo's bag out of the hall closet.

Soon Ryou and Ichigo were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived in the Labor Unit Ichigo was having contractions three minutes apart. "IF YOU EVER MAKE ME PREGNANT AGAIN!!" Ichigo shouted as she was wheeled into a room where she would stay until it was time for a new baby to be born. "Doctor, is this normal?" Asked Ryou. "No it's not, but we've taken a scan of the baby and she looks fully developed so she can't really be considered a preemie," The doctor told him, "And she should be wheeled into the labor room in a few minutes, we think a few more contractions should do it and she'll be ready for the big push," And with that the doctor walked off and Ryou went in with Ichigo. "Ichigo how are you?" Ryou asked and walked over to her bedside and held her hand. "DO you really need to ask?!" She said pushing air out of her nostrils quickly because of a contraction. Ryou grimaced and the nurses ran in again and pushed her into the labor room. Ryou ran in quickly as he could and held her hand the whole time. At exactly 3:02 A.M. January 1st, 2010 Momo Natsu Shirogane was born, three minutes later she was handed to her mother and the certificate of birth was handed to Ryou.

By the 5th Ichigo was ready to go home with her new baby. Ryou had, had Ichigo make a list of things they would need and Lettuce, Zakuro, and Minto had gone out and bought them a few days earlier. Ichigo walked into the door and everything looked the exact same way they left it including her robe still on the floor in their bedroom! Ichigo went upstairs and put the baby to bed telling everyone they could coo over her some other time and she went to bed.

"She's exhausted, poor girl," Zakuro said looking in through a crack in the door. "Yeah," Lettuce said walking in silently and picking up the baby who had just woken up with a soiled diaper, "Better not wake her up, I'm sure Ryou could use some practice," Zakuro smiled and nodded and followed Lettuce to the living room where Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, and Kishu were sitting watching football. "Ryou, Momo needs her diaper changed and Ichigo is out like a light, could you please do that and then feed her the bottle Ichigo prepared after I warm it up?" Lettuce said handing the bundle of pink-orange to Ryou. "Sure," He said and walked into the bathroom where there was now a changing table and changed Momo's diaper. He fed her and put her back to bed, by then it was time for dinner so he woke Ichigo and they all ate and went to bed. Now of course they slept very soundly all night long. NOT! Momo didn't understand that we are not nocturnal and Ryou complained about this the next morning because she woke them up at 12:27 AM, 2:15 AM, 5:52 AM, and finally 7:34 AM.

A very tired Ryou stumbled down the stairs with Momo in tow for the fourth time and fed her a bottle of milk that Ichigo had made the last time she had to get up. Ichigo of course was sleeping in a bit longer before she had to get up and feed the animals and wash dishes after breakfast. Ryou and Ichigo slept very erratically until the 22nd when Momo finally figured out how to sleep more normally. A few months later Ichigo was sitting on the couch with Momo crawling around on the floor when Momo said very loudly, "Mama!" Ichigo shouted, "RYOU RYOU!!!" Ryou came running and Ichigo told him what just happened and he smiled picked up his baby and twirled her around.

By now there were a good number of babies around. 5 to be exact, Pai and Lettuce were very happy with their baby Nashi, Mint and Kishu were happy with Sukia, and Zakuro and Keiichiro were happy with their twin girls Ichijiku and Kaki. Hopefully they would have time at some point to all get married!!

123456789101112

Next the Weddings!!!!!! Wh00t!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and Musa Rox (I think) gave me the ideas for their names and I'm probably going to start a contest for new aliens in the next Chapter... first I have to think up the form... XD


	5. Zakuro's Wedding

Momo squealed from her crib in the corner of the room when she thought she saw movement coming from her parent's bed, but when no one came to cuddle her and kiss her face she started to cry. "Uh? Oh, Momo, it's 7:45, you're a better alarm clock than any of the others I've ever had," Ichigo said sitting up her pink hair long and wavy around her slim shoulders. She slipped out from under the blue sheets and slipped on her slippers and robe over her cold feet and pink silk nightgown. She walked over to the light-colored wood crib that held her 21-month-old child and picked her up. "My goodness you are getting big!" She said with a small heave moved her daughter to her hip. "AH!! Momma, me hungy," Momo said and Ichigo laughed. "After I wake up Dada okay," Ichigo said and bouncing the baby on her hip walked over to Ryou's side of the bed and pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Morning, Ryou, it's time to get up, Remember, Zakuro and Keiichiro are getting married today, in their big wedding. The important one is tomorrow but she wanted us to help them get ready," Ichigo said and when Ryou only rolled over saying, "Five more minutes," She shook him. He grunted so she went around to her side and pushed him out of bed. He landed with a loud thud and a grunt. "Hey!" He said. "You were the one who wouldn't get up," she said sticking her head up and walking to the door, "now be down in time for breakfast because otherwise you won't get any. Today this house is going to be like a zoo!" She said and switching hips walked out of their bedroom.

"Isn't every day like a zoo here?" He asked himself while still seated on the floor.

Later, about ten o'clock things became hectic. Ichigo was in the kitchen feeding the kids and animals. Minto was upstairs getting ready for the wedding; since her family was rich she was going. Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, and Tart were trying to keep Keiichiro from passing out. Zakuro was looking in the mirror worried that something would go wrong. Kishu and Tart were... playing video games, and finally poor Ryou was getting ready for the wedding because he was rich, and he was acting as Keiichiro's groom's man. "MOMO NATSU! SUKIA!! KAKI GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Ichigo shouted as the "Terrible Three" as everyone called them ran out of the kitchen with Vanilla's food dish. The peach haired, blue eyed 21-month-old Momo was their ringleader. Kaki the primrose haired, fuchsia eyed 19-month old was next in line, and Sukia the blue-green haired, amber-eyed 17-month-old was only in the group because her idol was Kaki.

While Ichigo wasn't looking Ichijiku had let Nashi out of her high chair and they were running off with Kuroi's food dish. "KISHU YOU GET IN HERE AND HELP ME ROUND UP YOUR KID!" Ichigo shouted as she chased, cornered, and captured Momo, who had Vanilla's food dish. Sukia and Kaki were still running around. Kishu came in reluctantly and Ichigo put Momo in the playpen were the little girl pouted and faced a corner. Soon all the girls were rounded up and in one of the two playpens, the animals were fed, and now all they had to deal with was getting people ready for the wedding. Every big celeb was going to be there. Zakuro's record company, directors, co-stars, everyone!! And of course a few rich people who ran in the same circles. It was going to be big; it was going to be fancy, so of course Zakuro was ready to bolt. If one thing went wrong her life would be "ruined". So as soon as Ichigo was finished worrying about the kids, who were now being watched very carefully by Pudding, went upstairs into Zakuro and Keiichiro's bathroom where the movie star was lamenting over the many things she had to do in an hour.

"Zakuro, you know worrying isn't going to help," Ichigo said coming in with a brush and sitting down next to the young woman at her large mirror. "I know that, Ichigo, but can you blame me? This is going to be in every tabloid, and newspaper, and on every newscast around the world!" Zakuro said and turned to her right so that Ichigo could brush her hair. "Zakuro you need to forget about all that and focus on what's happening today! You, my beautiful, refined, charming, friend, are getting married! How about we talk about that instead of your worries," Ichigo said snagging on a knot gently worked it out with her slender fingers.

"Ichigo's right you know," Minto said coming in and placing a large fancy dress (which will be described in a few minutes) inside a changing area a few feet away from the shower. "Thank you Minto, Ichigo, you make me feel much at ease," Zakuro said and smiled her, now more common, smile and relaxed allowing her friends to talk kindly to her and to pamper her by helping her with her hair, make-up, and such.

Soon Zakuro was at the church and was in the bridal dressing room putting on those last touches and talking to her bridesmaids. Her bridesmaids were a few nice female co-stars she had worked with. Nothing big, they wore light lavender dresses, strapless, with deep purple sashes around their veeeeeery tiny waists. Zakuro looked absolutely stunning in her bright white wedding gown. It was a strapless gown but somehow the designer had managed sheer sleeves that belled out towards the ends. It hugged her curves on top and was like a bodice, the straps across the front criss-crossed and at the bottom tied into a large bow. The skirt billowed out slowly like a ball gown, it had a light, shimmer, almost unnoticeable rose pattern in it and finally she had clear high heels, a silver chain with a diamond on the end, an amethyst tiara, a long, thin veil, and a bouquet of purple roses.

Zakuro walked down the isle and the wedding went flawlessly but she was more excited about the next day, the wedding she really wanted to happen, the one with her friends.

"Ichigo if you thought today was a zoo then you are not prepared for tomorrow," Ryou said while the two were getting ready for bed. Ichigo was sitting in the bathroom, with Momo on her lap, brushing her own hair. "I know, that's why I'm going to brush my hair then braid it so it will not only be out of my way but ready to go with a quick run through," Ichigo said placing her brush on the counter and quickly braiding her hair then brushing Momo's. When Momo was in bed Ryou said, "You know, she's almost two, doesn't that make you seventeen?" Asked Ryou. Ichigo nodded snuggling under the sheet and placing her head on Ryou's bare chest. "Wow, I'm 21?" He asked. "Yes, Ryou, why?" She asked sitting up and facing him. "Well we sure started our family young!" He said. Ichigo nodded. "Don't you think that will make her other friends' parents think you're a slut, when she gets other ones," Ryou said. "So you were only 19!" Ichigo said and looked slightly flustered. "Yes, but I was still an adult, you, were under age," Ryou said. "Ryou, that'll make it sound like rape if we tell anyone," She said and rolled over going to sleep as this fact sunk in to Ryou's brain.

The next morning Momo again woke up Ichigo told her she was hungry and then Ichigo woke up Ryou. The only difference, the craziness started at 8. "Ichigo! Have you seen my hairbrush?" Minto shouted from next door. "Pudding! Did your monkey take my glasses again?" Lettuce exclaimed. "KAKI COME BACK HERE!!!" Keiichiro shouted running after the little girl. Finally at 3 PM everyone gathered in the small garden in the back yard where there was a stone path inbetween where the chairs had been set up, at the head of the path was an arch covered in a red rose vine, with only one bud still alive on the very top.

"Mom? Oh good! Can you watch Momo and all the other kids?" Ichigo asked. "I'm I going to get any help?" Sakura asked. "Yes, Lettuce's mom is going to help you watch them," Ichigo said placing her daughter in her mother's lap. "She's the sweetest!" Sakura said playing peek-a-boo with the toddler. "You try living with her. Wait, Hey mom, can you watch Momo when Ryou and I go on our honeymoon?" Ichigo asked. "Sure, honey, I'm sure your father would like that, even if he doesn't approve of your age, verses Momo's," Sakura said and bounced Momo up and down in her lap. "Well I'll talk to you after the wedding!" Ichigo said running (slowly) back into the house, running up to the third floor, and walking into Zakuro's room. "You all look wonderful!" Ichigo said when she entered. All her friends and herself were in black silk dresses that were corsets on top, strapless, and they had pearls to go with the dresses, long black silk gloves, and diamond bracelets.

"Ichigo you look the best, your pink hair is such a beautiful contrast!" Lettuce said. "Yes, but I think that Pudding is the cutest," Ichigo said looking at the 14 (Guessing) year old with her long hair in curls then in a ponytail. She was wearing a dress like the ones from the big wedding. "I'm only the flower girl, even though I think I'm a little big!" Pudding said and started laughing. "No you're not, you stayed pretty petite, but I'm sure you'll grow," Minto said. "Petite yourself! Look at you, you didn't grow an inch Minto!" Ichigo said and laughed as a pillow flew in her direction. "Girls, girls, be good, it's time," Ryou said. "Oh that's right you guys are walking the bride's maids down the isle," Lettuce said and smiled as Pai held out his arm and she hooked hers around his still holding her deep red almost purple roses in one hand. The other girls did the same, except for Pudding. Tart was going to walk behind her with the rings, then Minto and Kishu, Ichigo and Ryou, Lettuce and Pai, and then last, but most importantly of all, Zakuro. She wore a much simpler dress today. It hugged her curves and was made of silk. It had no beading and was strapless, pure white, a simple tiara of roses held her veil on. "You look wonderful, Zakuro-chan, let's go!" Minto said as Pudding walked down the isle throwing rose petals. Then came Tart right behind her. Minto walked down the isle, as did the other girls. Finally "Here Comes the Bride" began to play and Zakuro walked out and Pai walked her down the isle and gave her away since her parents were not invited and she had no siblings.

"If you're not good to her we all know where to find you," Pai said jokingly to Keiichiro as he handed him Zakuro's hand. Keiichiro smiled and turned towards the minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the most Holy commitment between Fujiwara Zakuro and Akasaka Keiichiro. Who gives away this bride?" The minister said. "I do," Pai said. "Good, now, do you have the vows?" Asked the Minister. "Yes," and Minto handed him two pieces of paper. "Keiichiro repeat after me. I, Keiichiro Akasaka," the Minister started. "I, Keiichiro Akasaka," Keiichiro said. "Take you, Zakuro Fujiwara." "Take you, Zakuro Fujiwara." "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth, till death do we part." "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth, till death do we part." "Thank you Keiichiro," The minister said and turned to Zakuro. "Zakuro repeat after me. I, Zakuro Fujiwara, take you, Keiichiro Akasaka, to be my lawfully and holy wedded husband, till death do we part," The minister said and Zakuro repeated.

"Rings," The minister said and Tart handed over the rings. He handed each of them a ring and said, "Repeat this as you put the ring on the other's left ring finger. I, Zakuro/Keiichiro, give you this ring, as a token of my never ending love, and forever give my heart to you," the minister finished and the two slipped on the rings. "And now, before God, and in the power invested in me by the Most Holy, I pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride," The minister finished and Keiichiro took Zakuro in his arms and whispered into her ear, "I love you Zakuro Akasaka," And kissed her passionately while everyone cheered.

At the reception it was time for the customary first dance but Zakuro got on stage instead and said, "Hey, Ichigo! You had the kid first but I got married first soooo you and I are gonna dance with our men at the same time!" Ichigo giggled as Ryou pulled her out of her chair and he guided her to the dance floor. The song "You raise me up" played and every time the chorus said, "You raise me up," Ryou lifted Ichigo off the floor her hair and skirt twirling slightly at the movement, she giggled as Momo broke away from Sakura and pulled on her dad's pant leg wanting a turn and Ichigo and Ryou raised her up at the same time and twirled her around. Now the other kids thought that looked fun so it ended up being the "Twirl the babies around" dance.

Later Zakuro didn't bother to throw the bouquet before she and Keiichiro got in a limo and drove to the airport, instead she just handed it to Minto. "Be back in a week, just in time for your wedding!" Zakuro shouted out the window at Minto as they drove away and everyone waved. "Whose room are the twins living in?" Minto asked. "YOURS!!!" Zakuro answered as they drove out of sight. "I suppose that means that Ichigo is going to watch Sukia, and Lettuce is going to watch Momo when we go on vacation in turn, oh and Zakuro will watch Nashi," Pudding said watching the sunset behind the house. "Yup," Minto said and went inside to move the twins into her room.

**123456789101112131415161718192021222324**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! (I know I'm late but the last number is when I finished writing this chappie) Now originally I meant to write all three weddings of Zakuro, Minto, and Ichigo all in the same chapter but I've made you wait so I'm double updating and giving you this. I'll do Minto's wedding in chapter... 6 Ichigo in 7 Lettuce in 8 and then I'll go on with another Christmas chappie for the older tots!!! Then Momo's second b-day. Oh and if you have any ideas for other kids b-days that would be awesome. Nashi comes next, then the twins, then Sukia. Momo comes first of course. On the 1st of January. I was thinking maybe... May for Nashi, September for the twins, and early December for Sukia. Exact dates are appreciated!!!!**

**(Added on 01-08-07) I originally finished this chapter on the 24th but I never got it out. Sorry!! As you can see I'm updating today!!! Wh00t!! lol**


	6. Minto's Wedding

Me: Oh my god! Can you believe how long it's been since I updated? O.O I have GOT to get back into the swing of things. I'm so slow… I apologize to everyone! I've been busy, so I keep putting off writing… and my computer died, with all my documents on it…. sighs Oh well, I've got some on my floppy disk so hopefully I can get my account in order. I'm going to stick to TMM and Gauken Alice from now on; I just cannot keep up with all the other things I want to write! So I'm going to let my ideas flow through those two…. I may even take some of my old TMM stories and see if they do better through GA. Anyway, enjoy my newest edition of Etc.!

Disclaimer: I have two words for you, fan fiction.

07-07-07 11: 52 A.M. Central Time:  
Chapter 6: Minto's Moment

Minto sat up and blinked. Sunlight was filtering through the window just a few feet from her bed. She glanced around and smiled. It was her wedding day. She looked at the pillow next to her and sighed, she had made Kishu sleep in a different bedroom last night.

_"Kishu, please? For me?" Minto begged.  
"Why? It's just a silly superstition!" Kishu countered.  
"But I don't want to take any chances, please, do it for me, for us," Minto answered and clasped Kishu's hands in hers.  
"Oh, alright, but I'm going to make you pay," Kishu said.  
"No you won't, because if you do I'll never kiss you again," Minto huffed.  
"Man… you sure know how to mess with a boy's mind, okay Minto, just this once, I'll leave you be, goodnight, Birdie," Kishu said and walked out of the room as Minto fell back onto the bed._

'At least he did it, even if it is a silly superstition,' Minto thought and smiled to herself then went over to her daughter and picked her up. "Sukia, do you think mommy is over reacting?" Sukia gurgled and Minto laughed. "You're right, I am over reacting, but let's get some breakfast into your little tum tum," Minto said and carried Sukia down to the kitchen where Kishu was talking with Keiichiro.

"Morning, Minto-Chan," Keiichiro said and smiled then pushed a plate of eggs over to her.  
"Good morning, Keiichiro-Chan how is Kaki this morning?" Minto asked.  
"Silly and mischievous as ever," Keiichiro answered.  
"I figured as much," Minto said and laughed.  
"Morning, Birdie," Kishu said and kissed Minto on the lips then tickled Sukia.  
Sukia gurgled as Minto said, "Morning yourself, Artichoke," Minto laughed and Kishu grumbled.

"Dada!" Sukia shouted quite suddenly and Minto and Kishu looked at each other with looks of happiness and shock, Sukia was going on 18 months old and she just said her first word.  
"Oh, Sukia! Keiichiro, she gave us her own wedding present! She said her first word," Minto said and hugged her baby tightly as Kishu beamed.  
"My little girl's first word and she said Dada," Kishu commented and grinned from ear to ear.  
"She's a smart one, isn't she?" Keiichiro said and smiled at Sukia.  
"What's going on?" Asked Ichigo as she walked into the kitchen with Momo on her hip and Shokora balancing on her shoulder.  
"Sukia said her first word!" Minto blurted.

"That's wonderful, but Hun, you have 5 hours till your wedding, we got to start preparing, come on," Ichigo said and led Minto away.

Exactly 3 hours, 14 minutes, and 29 seconds later Minto was ready. Ichigo and Lettuce smiled as they looked at the blushing bride. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Zakuro were the bride's maids. They all wore a deep royal blue halter dress, with a lighter blue sash around the middle. Minto wore a fairy tale dress. The top part was satiny and fell in ripples on her shoulders and just above her chest, the long sleeves clung to her arms and connected to sapphire and silver rings on her middle fingers. The skirt flowed from the top in an endless waterfall, it only seemed to be broken by the jeweled belt around her small waist. Ichigo had taken Minto's hair out of it's customary buns and let it fall around her face, gracefully outlining her strong and beautiful features. Then Ichigo had placed a matching headband in Minto's hair, to keep her hair out of her eyes, and to hold her veil. The veil was a single piece of lace and flowed gently over her head and down her back, just as her dress did. Minto slipped her small feet into a pair of silver slippers that were embroidered with dainty blue birds and roses. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Minto said.  
"It was nothing, I'm sure you all will do the same for me, and Lettuce," Ichigo replied and Zakuro nodded.  
"What do you think? I think I look like a blueberry!" Pudding exclaimed and burst through the door from the bathroom into the bedroom. She was wearing a spaghetti strap blue and white floral print, with a white sash, and blue heels.  
"You look beautiful," Zakuro said.  
"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Pudding chirped.

"I'm going to go check on those boys, you want to come with me, Ichigo?" Asked Lettuce.  
"Yes, of course," Ichigo said and the two of them went down the stairs to find out what the boys were up to.

"I never thought I would be more nervous about anything in my life!" Kishu said and Keiichiro nodded.  
"Don't worry, as soon as she steps onto that aisle you forget all about being nervous," Keiichiro said.  
"Thanks, Keiichiro," Kishu said.  
"Hey, what are you boys up to?" Asked Ichigo, her hair had been swept to one side of her head and twisted then clipped with a Sakura blossom clip, the ends curled and curved giving her a look of elegance.  
"Nothing much, just trying to keep Kishu from getting cold feet," Ryou said and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled her to him and she smiled.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine Kishu, she's pretty nervous too, that's the reason you two didn't sleep in the same room last night," All the boys looked at Kishu in disbelief at Ichigo's statement.  
"It's natural, don't worry," Lettuce added, her hair was down except for the French braided V that went together and was then braided normally to for a Y on her head.  
"You sure?" Kishu asked as Lettuce walked over to clasp hands with Pai.  
"Positive," Lettuce reassured Kishu.  
"Oh my gosh! Look at the time, you boys need to get to the church, we'll get Mint," Ichigo said, kissed Ryou on the cheek and hurried back up the stairs. Lettuce kissed Pai and followed Ichigo.

"Minto, come on, time to go to the church," Lettuce called and Zakuro, Pudding, and finally Minto came out of the bedroom and followed them to the waiting car.

The church bells tolled noon as Zakuro nodded and smiled at Minto as she took a shuddering breath and nodded back. Pudding skipped down the aisle, then came Lettuce, Ichigo, and Zakuro. Then it played and Minto took her first step forward. The church seemed to glow from the happiness, love, and excitement expressed by the people inside. Even the marble and sandstone let off a faint glow, reflecting the feelings of the Bride. Minto felt Kishu's gaze upon her and she blushed, making her look even more lovely.

When Minto reached the alter the birds outside seemed to be singing a song just for the group of people gathered in the church, a song of happiness and joy, excitement and calm, and an overall sense of hope. The vicar recited the wedding vows and the air filled with shouts and wolf whistles as Minto and Kishu kissed then walked down the aisle together, husband and wife.

At the reception glasses clinked as Ichigo stood, "A toast, to the greatest friend, a wonderful mother, and her husband, the most perverted evil we will ever meet! Cheers!" Everyone laughed and toasted as the first song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Kishu.  
"Of course," Minto said and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. They clasped hands and danced slowly to the music.  
"This is so surreal," Minto whispered.  
"I know, just a few years ago we would've scoffed if someone told us some day we'd be married," Kishu replied as Minto tucked her head under his chin.  
"Very true," She said and they kissed as other couples joined them on the dance floor.

After the reception everyone waved goodbye to the happy couple as they drove away, "See you in a week!" Pudding shouted.  
"Good-bye, everyone!" Minto shouted back and then rolled up the window as they drove away.  
"Can you believe it? We're adults, all except Pudding, and she's almost fifteen, what do you say we throw her a birthday party this year?" Lettuce said.  
"Oh yes! I love parties!" Ichigo said and picked up Momo, "Don't you, Momo?" Momo giggled and Ichigo nodded, "It's settled, we'll throw her a quick party before your wedding, Lettuce," Lettuce only nodded and they all turned and watched as Pudding and Taruto walked away, hand in hand.

07-27-07 12:45 P.M. Central Time

Okay, so I'm a bit slow, and busy, now, to write Ichigo's wedding! EEEEEEEEK! Kelly I need ideas… where's Kelly….? ((runs away to find Kelly-chan.))

Ichigo: Bye everyone!


	7. Quick AN

Hi

Hi!

Okay quick note for everyone about the chapters. They will go in the following order:

Ichigo's wedding

Pudding's Party and Lettuce's wedding

Momo's birthday and a Surprise

-Time skip-

Pudding's Wedding (this is 3 years later when the babies are 5)  
-time skip-

Pudding's Pregnant?! (This is when the babies are 8)  
-Time skip-

New Evil

That's all I know at this point, please don't get frustrated with the slow trickling of stories and updates, I'm trying to start up some momentum.

-Silver


	8. Ichigo's Wedding

Okay, I know I haven't been writing a lot, and yesterday I wrote a general outline for what is going to be happening in this s

Okay, I know I haven't been writing a lot, and yesterday I wrote a general outline for what is going to be happening in this story. Well, I have to tell you I'm really sorry it has taken me this long to get back to writing, but as you probably figured from my profile I'm getting ready for high school, and it's going to be a big change. I've been caught up in school work, testing, and extra-curricular activities and pretty much had to put aside my writing needs except for a few flashes of inspiration. I'm putting that behind me now and taking up my pen and paper and starting once again. Please forgive me for staying away from fan fiction for so long, and please, please, please, continue to read my stories. Thank you.

It was a chilly morning in early November and Ichigo was awake very early. She sat under a Japanese maple as she watched the sun rise in the sky. She smiled as the warm rays fell upon her pale skin, warming her ever so slightly. It was her wedding day and she could not be more nervous. She wanted it to be perfect, whether it would be or not, that was another matter. The rehearsal dinner the week before had been flawless, absolutely perfect, unlike the other dinners for her friends. Zakuro's dinner had been a disaster. The caterer was late, the chicken under-cooked, and in the middle of dinner Pudding's pet monkey had swung from the chandelier and fallen right into the middle of the cake! What a disaster! Ichigo laughed at the thought of the monkey covered in the ivory colored icing and the yellow rose on the top of its head. Minto's dinner had been slightly better. The caterer was on time, the food was excellent, and the monkey had stayed home, but still disaster found its way there. The night before Kishu had not felt well and had to stay home for the rehearsal. Pai had to stand in at Kishu's place, and Tart had to stand in at Pai's. Then, when the servers were bringing out the cake, Suki, Nashi, and Kaki had all gotten a hold of a trolley and run through the servers, giggling, as they scattered and fled. The cake all fell to the floor, but luckily there was extra.

Ichigo smiled at the thought of all the problems that had come to the different dinners, but sighed as she remembered that for every bad dinner there was a good wedding. 'Will my wedding be a disaster because the dinner went very well?' She asked herself as the wind picked up, rustling the few leaves left on the maple.

Ichigo tucked a stray strand on hair that fell from her high ponytail. Her smile began to fade as she saw there were some clouds approaching from the east. She sighed and was standing to leave when she saw a bush rustling and a few high pitched giggles reached her ears. The girls were in the garden, playing with Kuroi and Toru again. Kuroi, Zakuro's husky, was now almost three, as was Toru, Tart's beagle. Ichigo smiled and snuck up behind the fiends. "Gotcha!" She cried as she captured her little toddler, Momo.

Momo smiled and said, "Momma, play?"  
Ichigo laughed and shook her head, "Momo needs a bath, as do you, Suki, and you Nashi, and yes, you Ichijuki."  
The four girls grimaced and ran for cover. Ichigo let out another laugh and smiled when she saw her husband-to-be approaching with Keiichiro and Kishu. "You boys come to find the babies?" She asked.  
"Yes, yes we did," Kishu said as he reached into a bush and pulled out his blue-green haired daughter.  
"Well, they all hid when I said they needed baths. So, good luck finding them. Nashi and Ichijuki went that way," Ichigo said and pointed towards the rose garden and weeping willow.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Keiichiro said.  
"You didn't come out here to find the babies did you, Ryou?" Ichigo asked and raised an eyebrow at Ryou.  
"No I didn't, but I'm guessing neither did you, Strawberry," Ryou said and kissed the top of Momo's head.  
"Well, you'd be right if that's what you think. I came out here for peace and quiet. Not that it lasted long," Ichigo said and smiled, cradling her baby girl.

"I see," Ryou said, "Nervous?"  
"Very," Ichigo replied.  
"Me too," Ryou said and hugged Ichigo from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder, "but at least once you walk down that isle, it's a piece of cake."  
"Maybe, but I'm worried about those clouds, it looks like it will rain."  
"If it rains, it rains. We'll have the wedding in the great hall, you can walk down the stairs," Ryou said and released Ichigo from his hold.  
"True, now, I have to go get ready, I'll see you at the alter," Ichigo said and walked away, leaving Momo with her father.  
"Well I'm guessing, I have to give you that bath then," Ryou said to Momo and Momo made a face.

Ichigo sat in front of her mirror while her friends bustled around her, trying to make her feel like a princess. "You'll be fine," Minto assured her, "Believe me, once you set foot on that isle, the rest feels like a breeze."  
Ichigo nodded, "I know, but I'm just so worried something will go wrong. You cannot blame me for being worried."  
"True," Lettuce replied, "but look on the bright side, after today, you won't have to worry about it."  
Ichigo smiled, "I love you guys, and you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."  
"Ichigo, the wedding has been moved inside, it's raining too hard," Keiichiro said as he knocked on the door.  
"Thank you for that information, Keiichiro," Minto replied as she pushed him out the door, "but you, like everyone else, will have to wait to see the bride. Now, SHOO!"

The girls had accomplished their task. Ichigo really did look like a princess. Her hair was as shiny and smooth as silk, gracefully pulled up by a sakura blossom clasp. The gentle curls cascaded back out and over the top of the clasp. Her bangs had been combed and swept to one side of her face then clipped with a bobby pin. Right at the place where her part started, a small, delicate tiara had been placed; it was the same one that Zakuro and Minto had used at their weddings. Its thin silver curls and twists were studded with diamonds and opals. Her veil was long and fell almost all the way to the floor. It was simple, only a piece of see-through white fabric, but it was layered to seem opaque.

The dress, oh the dress, Ichigo had looked for months to find the perfect dress, and this was it. It was bright white, almost in the same style as the ballroom gown from _Beauty and the Beast_. The slim straps fell just below Ichigo's shoulders, the heart like neck cut just above her chest, and the hem stopped just short of the floor. The bodice was embroidered with crystal beads to form patterns like a rose vine growing up the side of a house, twisting and turning, flowering and budding, leaves and stray curls of vine. The beading stopped at a thin, pale pink, satin sash just below her belly button, and from that sash the dress slowly billowed out with folds and folds of satin trimming like a ball gown.

Ichigo had also decided to wear white gloves that went to her elbows, and beaded heels to finish off the effect. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
"Ichigo, you'll blow them away," Lettuce said.  
Lettuce and the other bridesmaids were wearing pale pink satin dresses like Ichigo's without the billowing skirt and beading. Pudding was the flower girl again, but she was wearing a deep red, spaghetti strap dress that was a red dress with dark red see-through fabric layered over it with a pink area in the center. The top of the dress had a thin burgundy ribbon separating it from the rest of the dress.

Minto handed Ichigo her pink lily bouquet and said, "It's time, and everything is going to be just fine."

Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded. The bridesmaids processed down the isle and when they were all standing in their places Ichigo appeared at the top of the stairs to the 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' of all the attending family and friends. Ichigo had eyes only for one person, Ryou. Ryou was looking up at her with amazement. She smiled and descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs her father took her arm and gave her to Ryou. Shintaru glared at the blond haired adult and said, "If you make one wrong move… why I'll..!"  
"Daddy, stop it, you're embarrassing me," Ichigo said.  
"Sorry, sweetie, but if he…"

"You'll be the first to know, now please go sit down!" Shintaru did and the vows were about to begin when….

_**CRASH**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BANG**_

Darkness, darkness enveloped the room. Lightning had struck the power line to the house and cut off the electricity. "Nobody panic," Minto said, "please stay seated. Girls, it's time to dig out those candles."

The bridesmaids collected candles and placed them around the great hall. Soon, the whole hall was filled with a warm glow. Ichigo sighed with relief at the end of the ceremony. Everything had gone smoothly, even though the power went out. This truly was, the greatest day of her life.

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!

-Silver


End file.
